Przejażdżka w jedną stronę
by Goddess-of-Midgard
Summary: FrostIron. Tony na skraju bankructwa konstruuje nową broń i oddaje ją Lokiemu, szefowi niebezpiecznej grupy mafijnej, za pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. Nawet nie podejrzewa jakie będą tego konsekwencje.
1. Chapter 1

Miejsce spotkania było trywialne, wręcz banalne. Z grubsza była to zagrzybiona, wilgotna piwnica w jednej ze starych, zapomnianych już fabryk. Czyż to nie było już nudne? W każdym opuszczonym gmachu musiało prędzej, czy później wydarzyć się coś przeciw prawu. Gwałt, morderstwo, samobójstwo, czy handel czymś nielegalnym… Nie ważne. Dla niejakiego pana Lokiego Laufeysona mogłoby to się równie dobrze odbyć na świeżym powietrzu w godzinach szczytu pobliskiego parku. Odpowiedzialność za przedmioty wziąłby jego kontrahent, a przynajmniej uciekliby od tej nieprzyjemnej rutyny. Jednak w tamtym momencie to nie brak oryginalności zaprzątał jego głowę.

- Jesteśmy zainteresowani pańską nową bronią, panie Stark – przemówił oficjalnym tonem. Za plecami stali jego dwaj ochroniarze, reszta spółki czekała z tyłu, oddalona o kilka metrów. Każdy miał przy sobie dobrej jakości pistolet, to jasne w tej branży. Anthony też wziął ze sobą ludzi, lecz nie aż tylu. Z łatwością mogliby go napaść, odebrać towar, czy nawet doprowadzić do kolejnego porwania milionera. Mogliby… Lokiemu jednak nie zależało na zastraszaniu. Chciał dostać nowe zabawki, polubownie. – To chyba oczywiste. Po to się tutaj spotykamy. – Ponownie omiótł miejsce spotkania wzrokiem, po czym podał rękę mężczyźnie naprzeciwko niego. – Ale co za mnie za człowiek… Nazywam się Laufeyson. Dla niektórych Loki. Dużo o panu słyszałem.

Tony ledwo omiótł go spojrzeniem, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni. Wyglądał na zadufanego w sobie bogacza, jednak faktycznie przyniósł dwie duże torby pełne śmiercionośnych maszynek, co wywołało szeroki uśmiech na twarzy młodego kryminalisty.

Loki nie miał w zwyczaju oczekiwać wiele. Znał swoich ludzi. Wiedział, że niektórzy tak jak i on pochodzą ze światka przestępczego, a zaś nie mieli równie dużo sprytu, co ich świeżo upieczony szef. Bo on zawsze wykorzystywał okazję… Umiał dojść do wielu rzeczy o własnych siłach, walczyć o to, co mu się należało i likwidować wrogów. Był bardzo dobrym kłamcą i oszustem. Urodzonym do tego interesu.

- Też nieraz słyszałem o panu… Ech, przejdźmy na ty, dobrze? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował: – Często jesteś tematem rozmów wśród… Nowojorskiej policji. Ale ten ostatni skok na bank nie był niczym specjalnym. Oni myślą, że planujecie coś specjalnego i potrzebne były wam fundusze. Czy dostane te pieniądze? Czy może macie jeszcze jakieś monety w skarpetkach z wcześniejszych występków?

Loki zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. Tony dobrze wiedział na jak niebezpieczny grunt wkracza, a mimo to nie obcinał się ani trochę. Cóż, mówiono o nim „Szaleniec". Mimo to, jedynie samobójca przy pierwszej lepszej okazji w ich obecności wspominałby o policji.

- Wie pan… Przepraszam, wiesz, Anthony, z kim zdecydowałeś się współpracować. Nie jesteśmy aniołkami. Ty sam wymyślasz rzeczy, służące do masowych morderstw, choć słyszałem, że miałeś z tym skończyć po wynalezieniu zbroi. Obaj mamy swoje grzeszki, większe i mniejsze. – Laufeyson odchrząknął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Minęło dopiero kilka minut, a już robiło się nieciekawie. Takie początki nigdy nie wróżą nic pomyślnego. – Czy możemy już zaczynać?

Tony rozejrzał się, jak gdyby licząc przybyłych ludzi i potencjalne pułapki. Po chwili jego wzrok znów wrócił do zielonookiego i jego długich włosów, tak niecodziennych w obecnych czasach.

- Mam tylko jeden warunek.

Loki wzniósł brwi pytająco. Nie miał pojęcia, czego jeszcze Stark mógł sobie życzyć. Więcej prywatności, niż w starej, spróchniałej piwnicy? Odsunięcia się na ileś metrów?

- Jaki?

- Och, to nic szczególnego. – Tony zapewnił go szybko. Nie bał się go, to było pewne. Bynajmniej, nie chciał też go niepotrzebnie denerwować. Był neutralny. – Życzę sobie, żeby wszyscy pańscy ludzie razem z moimi wyszli, zostawiając nas samych. Inaczej nie spojrzy pan nawet na moje cudeńka.

Laufeyson zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. _Gość ma gdzieś tam w głowie niezły burdel, _pomyślał sfrustrowany. Zwykle pożegnałby takiego człowieka od razu. Jeżeli nie byłby kimś ważnym, pewnie nawet by go zastrzelił za marnowanie czasu i podważanie autorytetu. Wtedy miał jednak niezwykle odmienny dzień – powiedziałby nawet, że całkiem przyjemny. Poza tym napalił się już na zabawki od geniusza z Nowego Jorku, a on nigdy nie odpuszczał.

Jeszcze raz łypnął na niego okiem, potem zaś na swoich i jego ludzi, w tej kolejności.

- Róbcie, co powiedział – mruknął na tyle cicho, aby usłyszał go Stark i pierwsze rzędy jego szajki. Wiedział, że reszta i tak zrobi wszystko mimowolnie. Gdy spostrzegł zaś, że poruszali się wolniej od cholernej babci z chodzikiem, dodał głosem zakrawającym pod krzyk: - Ruszać się!

Sala zrobiła się pusta nim zdołał policzyć do pięciu. Lubił patrzeć jak wykonywali jego rozkazy. Ba, uwielbiał widzieć ten błysk strachu w ich oczach. To go kręciło.

- Niezły masz szacunek u tych ludzi…- stwierdził z uznaniem Tony, sięgając po jedną z toreb, którą chwilę później położył na stoliku. – Tylko po co tyle terroru?

- Nigdy nie żyłeś tym życiem – parsknął Loki, czując faktyczną wyższość nad kimś, co wszystko odziedziczył. Nawet talent. Postanowił jednak zmienić temat. – Właściwie czemu wróciłeś do projektowania takich zabawek? Kłopoty w raju?

Na twarzy milionera pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas.

- Myślałem, że to tylko wymiana gotówki i broni.

Laufeyson zaśmiał się. Aż dziw, że jeszcze był do tego zdolny.

- Rozmowa jest gratis. Czuj się zobowiązany i mów.

Stark westchnął.

- Niemal bankrutuję. Opuściła mnie doradczyni, Pepper. Firma poszła z torbami. Zaczęło nie wystarczać mi pieniędzy na naprawę zbrój. Jestem w sytuacji podbramkowej… I o ile dobrze znam wasze klimaty, moja desperacja da mi w kość przy ustalaniu ceny.

Loki znów zachichotał. Niemal sam się sobie dziwił. Nie był tak pogodny od kiedy… Był dzieckiem? Może od tego dnia, w którym został szefem? Nie, nie przypominał sobie podobnego czasu.

- Znów mnie lekceważysz, Anthony. Umiem docenić czyjąś pracę. Dam tyle, ile będzie warta.

Tony wpatrywał się w kupującego z nieodgadnioną miną. Jakby co najmniej dostrzegł coś magicznego w jego zielonych oczach.

- Jesteś niezwykle uczciwy jak na oszusta – przemówił w końcu.

- A ty niezwykle powolny jak na bankruta. Zaczynamy?

- Oczywiście.

...

Kolejny sztywny uścisk dłoni, lecz tym razem Laufeyson czuł się przy nim jeszcze lepiej, niż z początku transakcji. Tony też jak sądził. Wzbogacił się nieco, był nawet ukontentowany kwotą zapłaty, czy też przysłowiową liczbą zer po jedynce.

- Miło się robi z tobą interesy. – Uśmiechnął się Loki, znów oficjalnie jak na szefa przystało. – Na pewno wkrótce jeszcze się odezwiemy.

Stark tym razem trzymał język na wodzy. Zapewne chciał już wyjść stamtąd, aby począć rozwiązywać własne problemy za pomocą nagłego przypływu gotówki.

- Dziękuję. – Uniósł jeden kącik ust do góry, co nie można było nazwać normalnym wyrazem twarzy, jednak porażało jego wrodzoną charyzmą.- W takim razie będę was oczekiwał.

I zniknął za drzwiami. Jeszcze kilkanaście sekund później Laufeyson słyszał jak ten kolejno wdrapuje się na strome schody i otwiera ciężkie, metalowe drzwi. Dwóch ludzi szło po jego bokach, trzech zaś za nim. Po minucie hałasy ustały i zmieniły się w ledwie kruche wspomnienie.

Loki stał w bezruchu chwilę, po czym obie torby rzucił swoim podwładnym.

- Będzie zabawa, chłopcy. – Roześmiał się.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony musiał przyznać, że czuł się okropnie kilka dni po nieszczęsnej wymianie w fabrycznej piwniczce. Więcej, niż okropnie… Może kiedyś był tak wielkim okrutnikiem, że nie zwracał uwagi na wyrzuty sumienia? A może po prostu był młody i nie czuł żadnej odpowiedzialności? W końcu młodość jest poczuciem nieśmiertelności – zdecydowanie najciekawszym okresem w życiu. Człowiek pozbywa się wtedy granic, ale i zdrowego rozsądku.

Tyle, że Stark był już na tyle doświadczony – nie mówiąc dojrzały, gdyż ta cecha nigdy nie przychodziła mu z łatwością – aby wiedzieć, co w przeszłości robił błędnie. Swoją drogą była tego bardzo długa lista. Z pewnością do najważniejszych pozycji zaliczyłby tworzenie broni, branie narkotyków, czy pomiatanie bliskim. Przez to ostatnie stracił Pepper i doprowadził swoją firmę niemal do upadku. Przez drugie zaś sam niemal nie zszedł z tego świata przedwcześnie.

Nie chciał wiedzieć, ilu ludzi to umarło przez pierwsze.

Pewnie za kolejny błąd uznałby picie alkoholu w ogromnych ilościach, lecz nie była to dla niego wcale odległa, czy nawet niedawna przeszłość. Robił to cały czas. Czy można stwierdzić, że był alkoholikiem? Najprawdopodobniej… Jednak ostatnio kieliszek to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która dawała mu uciechę. Już nie tak droga i smaczna, ale wciąż z wieloma promilami – dobra wódka.

Tak też chwiejnie szedł przez ten świat z buteleczką trunku w jednej z dłoni. Gazety już o nim nie pisały. Avengerzy wspólnie zdecydowali, że jego problemy wraz z ciągle powiększającą się niestałością psychiczną uniemożliwiały mu dalsze bycie w zespole. SHIELD przestało się nim interesować. Niekiedy jeszcze posyłali Natashę, aby sprawdziła, czy czegoś nie zbroił, lecz zazwyczaj nie kończyło się to dobrze. Oboje upijali się w trupa, różnica jednak była w tym, że Rosyjska Agentka umiała rankiem funkcjonować normalnie; Tony nie.

Gdy zdarzyło się to trzeci raz, wizyty ustały. Incydentalnie zdarzały się telefony od przyjaciół lub tych koleżków, którzy jeszcze łudzili się, że zarobią coś na przyjaźni z wielkim Tony'm Starkiem, którego życie niechybnie chyliło się ku upadkowi.

Przełomowym punktem był moment, w którym to Anthony trafił do szpitala, jedną nogą w grobie. Właściwie samego przejazdu karetką nie pamiętał. Kojarzył, że tamtego wieczoru siedział w jakimś obskurnym barze. Zamówił piwo. Gdy ono nie pomogło, poprosił o kolejne dwa. Potem jego smak znudził się milionerowi. Był już lekko wstawiony, więc w karcie wskazał barmanowi jeden z najwymyślniejszych drinków. O ile dobrze pamiętał, był czerwono-żółty, miał parasolkę i zakręconą rurkę do picia. Jego wygląd bardzo spodobał się geniuszowi, więc zamówił go trzy kolejne razy. Następnie wziął wódkę…

I tu jego świadomość się urwała. Dowiedział się później, że na pogotowie zadzwonił barman. Właściwie nie tylko na pogotowie. Wcześniej dzwonił kolejno: do szefa, numeru, który podał mu Stark i policji. Ci ostatni nawet zjawili się na miejscu. Tony musiał słono im zapłacić, aby siedzieli cicho. Panna Potts zignorowała telefon w środku nocy – tak, to jej numer wyrecytował z pamięci półświadomy Anthony. Szef pewnie też już spał, więc nie odbiło się to kolejnymi łapówkami.

W lśniącej irytującą bielą, schludnej sali szpitalnej, gdzie na własną prośbę został położony sam, był cholernie znudzony. Wypłukali mu żołądek, zrobili kilka dodatkowych badań. Właściwie nic takiego mu nie było, prócz przeciążenia własnej wytrzymałości. Lekarze jednak twardo obstawiali przy tym, aby został w ich gmachu jeszcze 3 doby. 72 godziny. 4320 minut. 259200 sekund. Tak, liczył, gdy nie miał nic do roboty.

Paradoksalnie, właśnie tam odczuł samotność najmocniej. Nigdy nie narzekał na nią w Stark Tower. Właściwie, gdy mógł porozmawiać z Jarvisem, zająć się papierkową robotą, potem zaś majsterkowaniem; nawet jej nie odczuwał. Lecz podczas bezczynnego leżenia w tanim łóżku i myślenia tylko, czy ktokolwiek oprócz pielęgniarek i dyżurujących lekarzy przekroczy jego próg, prawdę mówiąc, przeżył drobne załamanie nerwowe. Doszedł do wniosku, że nikogo nie traktował na tyle dobrze, aby mieć wtedy gości. Lecz nie tylko to go gnębiło. Miał pieniądze, talent, a nawet marzenia. Posiadł możliwości, o których większość mogła tylko marzyć i… Wszystko zaprzepaścił. Nie miał już nic do stracenia, więc postanowił wrócić do starych sposobów na zarabianie pieniędzy.

Można powiedzieć, że zyskał wenę twórczą. Stworzył tak wiele prototypów i szkiców, że rozbolały go dłonie. Nie robił sobie przerw, choć w gruncie rzeczy miał świadomość złego postępowania. Czuł się jak po dragach… Rozumiał jak one były szkodliwe, lecz miał na uwadze również to, że potrzebował ich bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego. Potrzebował broni, pieniędzy, drugiej szansy na odbudowanie własnego królestwa. A jak mógł odmówić tak palącej potrzebie?

To właśnie doprowadziło go do tak nieznośnej sytuacji. Spotkał się z Lokim, dostał pieniądze i usiłował naprawić to, co wcześniej spieprzył. Miał nawet dość optymistyczne nastawienie – próbował też odganiać uciążliwe myśli o każdej kuli z magazynków jego nowych pistoletów, wybuchach granatów, czy bomb, wystrzałach innej broni. Usiłował, jednak do czasu.

...

TRZY MIESIĄCE PÓŹNIEJ

Stark sączył nieco droższą już wódkę z ulubionych szklanek. Uwielbiał cienkie szkło. Właściwie nadal nie mógł sobie często pozwolić na wykwintny trunek z takowego naczynia, lecz uwielbiał sprawiać pozory. Podnosiło go to na duchu.

Włączył swoją plazmę na kanał informacyjny. Wieczorne wiadomości właściwie zawsze były pełne podsumowań, masakr z dnia obecnego, czy poprzednich, strzelanin lub katastrof. Nigdy nie były to niestety proste reportaże społecznościowe. Ale oprócz tego mógł oglądać tylko jakąś kreskówkę lub romansidło z lat 90-tych. Drogą eliminacji, padło na kolejne krwawe zdarzenia z dnia codziennego.

Kobiecy głos o smutnej barwie przemówił nieco szybciej, niż powinien: „Niesłychane! Kilka godzin temu mafia pod dowodzeniem niejakiego pana Laufeysona zaatakowała Muzeum Narodowe w dniach jego największego ruchu. Charakterystyczny podpis kilka razy został namazany zieloną farbą na ścianach. Ofiary nadal są poszukiwane, jednak do tej pory policja doliczyła się 54-ech. Wiele osób jest rannych. Co ciekawe, wyniesiony został tylko jeden eksponat. Trwają poszukiwania obiektu oraz grupy ludzi odpowiedzialnej za zamach, która pod koniec własnego „show" rozsadziła fragment budynku skomplikowaną bombą. Znawcy porównują broń, jakiej używali do tej robionej przez słynnego już pana Tony'ego Starka, częściej rozpoznawanego jako Iron Man…"

Anthony zakrztusił się alkoholem i wyłączył telewizor. Podczas całej audycji na ekranie pokazywano szkody, rannych, ambulansy, wreszcie – jego własną broń. Niemal był pewien, że jego działania tak się skończą, lecz wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym, co zobaczył.

Policja doliczyła się 54-ech nieżywych.

_Daj spokój, Stark, _uspokajał sam siebie. _To oni ich zabili, nie ty. Gdyby nie mieli broni od ciebie, wzięliby od kogoś innego. To proste. Taka branża._

Jednak wgłębi serca znał prawdę. Pamiętał też, co powiedział Loki tuż przed dobiciem transakcji: „Dziękuję, Anthony. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo zleżało mi na zabawkach od ciebie. Są kluczowe w moich planach."

Tony po ich usłyszeniu niezwykle się zaniepokoił. Nawet rozważał odejście od stołu i wzięcie broni ze sobą. Po chwili wahania zapytał: „Jakich planach?"

Laufeyson uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo: „Za dużo pytań. Zresztą, czy to ważne? Twoja sytuacja nie pozwala ci zrezygnować."

Sięgnął jeszcze raz po pilot ze zrezygnowaniem. Wiedział, że jeżeli zdobył się na współpracę z tymi ludźmi, musiał też i znieść tego konsekwencje. Chociażby na potrzebę domniemanych kłamstw, które będzie musiał wymyślać, gdy przyjdą federalni.

Kobiecy głos przemówił jeszcze raz: „Oddaję ci głos, Will". Na ekranie pojawił się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który został wysłany na miejsce zbrodni. Widać było, że pokonywał dość potężny wiatr i ludzi wciąż siejących panikę. Zaczął mówić: „Dziękuję, Susan. Jak mówiłaś, znawcy broni w FBI zajmą się dochodzeniem na temat jej niezwykłego podobieństwa. Jednak policja ma teraz dużo większy priorytet. Otóż, za główny cel obrali tożsamość oraz twarz pana Laufeysona, znanego jako LL".

Wtem rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Tony ściszył telewizor i odebrał.

- Tak, Tash?

To dziwaczne, ale z Natashą Romanoff zaprzyjaźnił się bardziej, niż z kimkolwiek z Avengerów. Może dlatego, że lubili razem pić? A może z nikim po prostu nie mieli możliwości tak porozmawiać jak ze sobą? Od kiedy nie mogła już tak często przychodzić do Stark Tower, za każdym razem, gdy działo się coś ważnego, dostawał od niej informacje. Tamtego dnia jednak z nowinkami była wolniejsza od zwykłych wiadomości. Coś było nie tak – mocno nie tak.

Z słuchawki zabrzęczał niezrozumiały szum rosyjskich przekleństw. Po chwili jednak dziewczyna opanowała się, westchnęła i wykrzyknęła:

- W coś ty się znowu wpakował, Stark?!

Tony przeanalizował wszystkie możliwe warianty owej rozmowy. Mógł powiedzieć agentce prawdę, lecz ta była najpewniej bardziej oddana pracy, niż jemu. Mógł też skłamać i być maglowany przez następne pół godziny. Cóż, było źle.

- Umiem sprzątać własne śmieci. Nie zachowuj się jak druga Potts, jej już nie ma w moim życiu i nikt jej nie zastąpi. Co robią federalni?

- Jadą po ciebie – stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Jesteś teraz zamieszany w atak na masową skalę i zapewne będziesz w dalsze występki tego… Laufey'a?

- Lokiego Laufeysona- poprawił ją automatycznie.

- Skąd znasz jego imię?- spytała podejrzliwie. – Dobrze wiesz, że nigdzie go nie podawali, Stark. Idę. Wołają mnie do samochodu, abym 15 minut później wyciągała z ciebie informacje. Lepiej wymyśl jakąś dobrą wymówkę… Geniuszu – prychnęła i rozłączyła się.

Tony siedział chwilę w ciszy, przyglądając się wyciszonemu telewizorowi. Zmarło 54-ech ludzi. Przez niego. Odebrał tak wiele żyć.

Nim zebrał myśli, jego ręka rzuciła w stronę niewdzięcznej maszyny, pokazującej wiadomości, szklankę z trunkiem. _Nigdy więcej konszachtów z mafią,_ pomyślał. _Nigdy._


End file.
